The Second Escape
by Super Awesome Chicken Duck
Summary: Harry Potter has been accused of the murder of Cedric Diggory and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Two years later Draco Malfoy visits Azkaban for a school excursion. He rescues Harry without knowing that it is him. R&R plz! One-shot unless requested.


_**Hi it's me again. This story I wrote while I was supposed to be studying for my English exam.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am writing this purely for fun and I make no profit out of the writing of this story. **_

_**The story is simple. Harry Potter has been accused of the murder of Cedric Diggory and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Two years later Draco Malfoy visits Azkaban for a school excursion. He rescues Harry without knowing that it is really him. **_

_**This can be a one-shot and will be unless I get enough reviews from people saying that they want this to continue. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

In Draco Malfoy's personal opinion Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, didn't deserve to breathe the same air as him. This - excursion – did nothing to fix that opinion. In fact it only made him more certain that the half-giant and the old man that employed him were insane. Pulling the silver cloak tighter around himself he firmly ignored everybody else in the boat focussing more on keeping the wind from freezing his bones. For once the Weasel didn't try anything; no insults were aimed his way, no curses either. No the Weasel, the Weaselette and the Mudblood had been decidedly silent ever since the excursion was announced.

It was Monday when the excursion was announced, their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad Eye Moody (the real one – they did check with veritaserum and for polyjuice potions and any Dark Arts spells), decided that the best way for them to learn and practice that patronus charm was to have them need to use them use the patronus charm. This of course meant going to the only place where there were dementors easily accessible. Azkaban Prison.

When Hagrid heard about he had to come. He said that it 'would be a valuable experience and that he had wanted to learn about them for a while.' Professor Binns then decided that the Azkaban Prison history was a lot more interesting than Wizard and Goblin wars so he came as well. So it was that the entire sixth year of Hogwarts came to Azkaban Prison to either have a history, defence or care of magical creatures lesson. If you were incredibly unlucky you had all three.

There was so much talk after Dumbledore had agreed. Some were excited, other sad and scared but the Slytherins had a much different reaction. Each was wondering how stupid Dumbledore could be letting some of the Slytherins into Azkaban when a lot of them had family members in Azkaban and families loyal to the Dark Lord. He himself was in the same position after all; his father had given him orders to break out his Aunt Bellatrix by giving her the Draught of Living Death. Later his father would sneak in, dig her up and administer the antidote to her. It was such a smart plan, simple too and it would cause a lot of fuss when her grave was discovered dug up and empty. All it relied upon was him. He had to administer the potion and slip away and back without anybody noticing.

It was the Weasel, Weaselette and the Mudblood that had the most surprising of all though. They were silent barely talking and if then talking when they had to. Most assumed that they would be happy at the chance to see their friend Harry Potter again but then they realised that the reason why they were unhappy was that they had to see him again. They had turned their back on him and they didn't want another chance to change their minds. Draco had taunted them about it.

"Are you happy to see your friend Potter again? Maybe you could join him. I know we'd all be happy to get rid of our filth."

He'd gotten a rise out of them as he expected but instead of the usual, "What did you say?" and "Don't insult my family, Malfoy!" it was merely "Don't compare him to us and don't call him our friend."

Draco winced as a sudden wave splashed over the side of the boat, spilling water onto his pants. Muttering a quick drying spell and huddling into the cloak he tried to forget what he was here to do and what lay before him on the island.

He didn't mean the dementors.

Azkaban was daunting there was no doubt about that. The huge structure stood on the island that was completely devoid of any life. The screams of those tortured by their worst memories pierced the air combined with the pounding of waves on rocks made Draco realise that this was probably the sound of death. A cacophany of screams and pounding of waves and hands against walls followed by the eerie silence as those responsible passed on before attacking their next victim. This was the sound of Azkaban.

The security inside Azkaban had been upped ever since the disappearance of Sirius Black as well as the few dementors that had been spotted attacking victims outside of Azkaban. They took their wands and recorded the signature of both the wizard and the wand. This could tell them who performed what spell and when. In that case if there was a mass break out they could identify who had been involved. It was a smart idea considering all the mass breakouts that had occurred in the past.

A guard gruffly told them the rules, "No talking to the prisoners. No giving the prisoners anything. No meeting the prisoners' eyes. And don't annoy the dementors. I suggest that none of you even attempt to disapperate unless you want a bloody big headache and an alarm going off."

A wave of his hand had the door suddenly appearing in a manner very similar to Diagon Alley. An arch formed and with a eerie grin the guard told them to have fun, gesturing towards the door.

Everybody piled through unwillingly at first but then when the guard told them to get a move on they all hurried the door disappearing behind them with a click; probably for the intimidation factor.

"Right follow me." Moody said, his magical eye swivelling around in its socket.

There was silence as they all trudged through the hallways watching with a morbid interest even prisoner. Some were screaming, some crying, and some muttering things over and over again. One man was trying to choke himself with his own hands. Another was trying desperately to climb up the wall to the tiny little window that stood at the very top of his cell. The worst weren't those ones though. They were the ones that didn't do anything but laugh maniacally. Draco shivered it reminded him of his Aunt Bellatrix's laugh. Fingering the potion vial that was in his pocket he slipped away down one of the corridors. He didn't want to do this but honestly he had to. Otherwise he would face the wrath of his father who was more scary than the ministry could ever be. Yet being here Draco couldn't help but want to do everything in his power that would ensure that he would never end up here.

Looking both ways before slipping into an abandoned cell he took the vial out of his pocket and stared at it.

"What do I do? Do I do what my father wants? Or do I do what I want to do?"

Lowering his voice, "I can't give this potion to Aunt Bella. I don't want to end up here. I don't want her to be on the loose. I can't give it to anybody else. I'll just have to destroy it."

"But if I fail then father won't be pleased and he will punish me. Father's punishments are close to the Dark Lord's. I can't handle them again but then it's temporary punishment. Azkaban would be long term –"

As menacing growl interrupted his monologue and Draco instantly became aware of where he was. He was still in the empty cell that he had found but he was no longer alone. A pair of sparkling emerald eyes stared back at him.

Whipping out his wand at the sound of another growl Draco scrambled backwards until his back was pressed firmly against the wall. "Don't come any closer," he whispered as the thing moved closer.

But it ignored his warning and leapt at Draco teeth bared in a roar. The animal landed on his left arm; the one holding the potion and batted it out of his hand. The vial shattered with a horrible noise leaving Draco with one thought. _I didn't make it shatter-proof. My father is going to kill me. _

The creature sat back on its watching with satisfaction as the potion seeped into the sewage system below, slowly disappearing from their view. Draco hastily took out his wand wanting to accio the mixture back and repair the glass vial but it seemed that the creature had the same ideas. Growling once more he took Draco's wand in his hand before running off into the darkness once more.

Groaning in frustration, Draco stared at the eyes that seemed to want to cause him as much harm as possible first by breaking the potion vial and stealing his wand so he couldn't retrieve and repair the potion and the vial.

The eyes blinked suddenly and brightened as the final bits of the potion disappeared and Draco was once again attacked by the black flying creature.

Dropping Draco's wand at his feet the creature looked up patiently as Draco cautiously picked up his wand.

He stared at the creature in front of him. Creature was no longer the right word now that he knew what it was. It was a cub; a black jaguar from the pattern of his coat. Hesitantly he reached out a hand fingers longing to touch the tiny cub's black coat. Surprisingly even though he had threatened it with a wand the cub responded to his touch, rubbing into the hand that petting him. Draco laughed as his hand vibrated with the cub's loud purrs.

He cuddled him closer to his chest laughing at the cub's reaction when he scratched behind his ears. Looking into the cub's green eyes he knew that there was no way he could leave him here not after he had saved him from a potential fate in Azkaban.

As he walked out he said, "You are going to need a name mister." The animal's green eyes stared at him and Draco suddenly realised that he could no longer hear the sounds of despair and death.

"Silence. Your name is Silence."

The first human encounter Harry James Potter had besides Ministry and Azkaban personnel was not what he had expected. He didn't expect it to be Draco Malfoy of all people to pop into his cell and proceed to weigh up the pros and cons of giving his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange the Draught of Living Death and following his father's orders. Harry had felt pity for the poor boy who seemed unable to make up his mind, so he made it up for him. Nobody deserved Azkaban and the horrors that came with it.

Harry had been 14 when he was sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory. They had denied his claims that the Dark Lord had returned. They declared that his memory of the event that he had provided with was edited and therefore invalid. The questioning under veritaserum they didn't bother to use as it was claimed that he could through the affects of the imperius curse off then he could do the same here. In the end all they had was rumours from his school mates and the evidence that he could speak Parseltongue. Apparently this was enough evidence to manage to put the Saviour of the Wizarding World away for life and Harry found himself sentenced to Azkaban Prison.

He had suffered through a year of torture before he finally managed to perfect the technique of becoming an animagus. His form was a gorgeous black leopard cub that would grow into an adult the more time he spent in the form. He had gotten used to sensing when dementors nearby and had always shifted into his animagus form when they came past. Soon the novelty of teasing the Boy-Who-Loved wore off and people started to leave him alone. The more he was left alone, the more time he spent in his animagus form.

He was napping when Draco Malfoy entered the cell and his monologue was really quite annoying. So he tried to frighten him into stopping when that didn't he made his decision for him. And it continued from there.

But the last thing that Harry expected was that his ticket out of here would be as Draco Malfoy's pet but if it got him out of here then he would gladly accept it.

Malfoy was currently petting him causing purrs to echo through his body. Malfoy looked down at his pet and laughed as he got a pout in return for stopping petting.

"You know at first I hated this excursion but now I am glad that I came otherwise I wouldn't have found you Silence." At Harry's questioning gaze he explained, "We were coming here from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn how to produce corporeal patronus to ward off dementors." He stopped noticing Harry's shiver at the word 'dementor'.

"Hey it's okay." He said continuing to pet Harry. "Any way I snuck away and that's when you found me or I found you."

He suddenly stuffed Harry into the pocket of his robe apologising when he let out a hiss of surprise.

Malfoy blended into the back of the group releasing his own cry of _expecto patronum_ that mixed nicely with the other cries.

2hrs of practising later the group set out across the lake heading for the mainland with a black jaguar cub stowed safely in the pocket of Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter had escaped from Azkaban Prison with the help of the most unlikely accomplice.

_**Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. I tried not to make any but sometimes they just slip through. **_

_**Remember if you want this story to continue you have to review!**_

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
